


Undertale Fanfic Collection

by AmeratsuG98



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: AlphaTale - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Others - Freeform, Underheaven-re-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeratsuG98/pseuds/AmeratsuG98
Summary: All of these characters belong to their respected owners. Except a few is my oc's (Which I will Always leave tags for that).





	1. Cyan404: Comfort

One quiet afternoon, a tall deep blue and white skeleton walked faster all the way from his office once his servant arrived. He next turn a corner to see Cyan examining his outfit and muttering out a few curses here and there. Due to the present holes his outfit around the sleeves and the bottom of the coat. Something in him snapped, marching his way over there bearing an annoyed expression. 

Cyan finally saw his partner out of the corner of his eye and waved "Hey 404! Ice to see you aga-eep!". Error404's facial expression brought some sort of unease and he made haste to quickly backup till his back hit the wall behind him. The shorter then put on a nervous smile "Something wrong?" watching the taller skeleton next lean in closer, saying not a single word "Is there something you want? Or...?". What surprised Cyan more was when the other suddenly snatched him into a desperate hug "Stay..." a broken command.

 

He could not believe what was happening.That he’s here right now, holding Error404 in his arms still alarmed the skeleton. But...it brought…. comfort to the both of them at least. ‘This…. is new’. This was completely unusual. And very rare. 

In the end, he just threw his unspoken questions to the wind and embraced the other more, reaching up to pat his back “There, there”. The other only buried his face into Cyan’s shoulder as his hands gripped the dark grey fabric of the shorter’s back “....You’re okay….” Error404 barely spoken any louder than a mere whisper. Cyan only nod and copied him, lightly nuzzling his nose into the blue fur “I’m not going anywhere. I only serve you and only you. Death means nothing to me, 404” he reassured. They stood there like that for a while, bathing in the small affection present.

.

.

.

Cyan then felt the other sneak an arm down underneath his knees and one around his shoulders and lift him up into the taller’s arms and, carried him back their shared room. Cyan next took advantage of the situation and use Error404’s shoulder as a pillow “Hey 404?” “Yes?” “Where are we going?” “To our headquarters. Where else?” he spoken, smirking “Oh. Can we fuck? I’m bored already” “Sure”.


	2. Etiquette-Luci4 (NSFW) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucida belongs to: Wraithvine  
> Error404: SHADIKAL15

One quiet night, Lucida gotten back from her daily routine in the graveyard. She weaved her way through the corridors of the base passed others, followed up a yawn. She next stop at the door to Error404’s office and turn the knob, pushing the mahogany door open “Hey, 4.1-” pausing to see her partner so absorbed into the stack of paperwork on his desk “Oh. I’ll just come back back another time then-” “Wait”. He next placed his undivided attention onto her now, now that she has his interest. She paused again “Terribly sorry, Lucida. Appears I’ve gotten myself pulled into the workload. Forgive me”. She instead decide to raise a bone brow and crossed her arms, listening “Come on, Luci~. I mean it” lacing his fingers through hers. He always found this comforting. Even if he has trouble with feeling emotions, as he’s always a blank slate trying imitate another. Lucida took the gesture to heart, even if it’s not a lot. “And Lucida” her shoulders tensed “Yes?” “Tell me… has something been bothering you as of late?”. Some sort of concern in his voice. She’s not so sure it’s faked. Now that emotion is showing through his eye lights. Lucida is well aware he obviously doesn’t have a Soul. Her basic theory is…. It’s got to be the Multiversal core code providing these emotions to him. Just barely. “Well?” walking closer till she too moved backwards “It’s nothing! Now leave me be” trying to unwound her fingers from his own. But… he tighten his grip on her hand and force both her and his hand up above their heads. To have pulled her close up against him till their chests are touching. Next forcing her head up to look into her eyes “What?! Just what is your damn problem?! I said I’m fine!” irritation in her voice and facial features. Error404 then narrowed his eyes ‘To hell with it if I get punted by the woman doing this’.

Lucida had never felt this intimidated by him before. Especially with how long they’ve been together “Alright, alright! I was just worried about your well being, you ass! T-That’s all…” breaking eye contact. Error404 huffed “I don’t think that’s the Only reason here, Lucida. Speak. You know I don’t tolerate excuses. Whatever it is, I won’t judge” producing the best warm smile he could manage. She can only sink back more and a small audible yelp escaped her as she finally hit the edge of the desk. “Lucida”. she flinched. He’s rarely ever used that voice on her. She has always been in his good graces since she’s special to him too. He always found her to be interesting.

Just as he expected, his partner flicked her light green eye lights up to him and open her mouth. Nothing seemed to be coming out as she fumbled for the words that need to be said “I…. I felt lonely you ass. I was going to ask you if…. If you wanted to spend time with me. When you’re free, to be exact” he next adopted a smirk “Alright. I’ll try my hardest. What is it you want, Luci?~”. It may not be much. But she’ll take it. Lucida wrapped her arms around his waistline “Thank you”. And an indignant squeak escaped her as he placed her on top of the desk. “Huh-?!” her speech was next interspersed with adoring kisses and shuddered whines. She allowed him to push her hood down and mouthed along her neck, and lower his hands to fondle Lucida’s soft sides. Pleased with how her ecto body immediately formed under his gentle ministrations. His smile only grew with every shudder and muffled moan he drew from her. His claws occasionally flicked at her nipples coming through the black material underneath as she discard her dark green military coat. With his ministrations, he next pressed another kiss to his lover’s mouth, his hands settling on her rump, unmoving and patient. Loud purring then emanate from her partner as he nuzzle and hug her close. ‘Cute’ she smiled, chuckling at this sight, enjoying the treatment. She cherished moments like these between them.


	3. Etiquette-Luci4 (NSFW) Part 2 (Final)

Why he’d go from an exhausted monster to an energized one alone is a mystery in it’s own right. She’s still trying to wrap her head around that too. Which she found it amusing. But both Lucida and Error404 had been together long enough that they both were so strangely comfortable with each other, moment like these are precious either way. Even if he were to look at her with such primal lust shining in his eyes, it was also endearing to her in some degree that she craved. “Mind telling me about it first~? She spoken, balling her hand in the blue glitchy fuzz of his coat and yanked him down till their noses are touching. She next pushed her knee up against his crotch, it wasn’t anything too exciting, but the thought of it was stimulating enough. Lucida could feel the hot breath glide down to her neck as he nibbled on her soft and tender ecto skin. The drastic change he’d undergo during times like this would be believable, it was all too real for Lucida, “I want to take you here, right now” he muttered. “To bend you over and fuck you on my desk” the mental image made her face wholly blush bright green at the thought of his proposition. While she weren’t against doing something like this. A part of her did fear the idea of someone catching the two in the act. Lucida just tossed her concerns to the wind with abandon and went along with it “I love the idea of that~” she complied. What could go wrong. “Good~” It was all he could reply with before he turn her around and pushed her roughly onto the surface, the papers flying off in heaps till they’re scattered everywhere in one little area. He gripped her chin to force her to look from the right side at him, and him only “Forget the papers, Luci~. Focus on me only. I’ll pick them up later~”. His hand smooth down the reaper’s back as he took in the lovely sight of her body.

Suddenly, he was flush against her back, giving her sweet wet kisses against the nape of her neck “I’m going to make you Scream my Name, regardless if anyone hears it or not~” gently raking his clawed hands up her sides to palm her breasts “And that’s a promise~” he grinned. “Shit” and “Fuck” were the only words she can say as he removed her shorts and teasingly rubbed two fingers over her soaked entrance in a circular pattern and play with the familiar bundle of nerves below it “Wearing satin today~? Looks great on you, you know~?” next removing the last barrier between them “T-Thanks”. Lucida weren’t the only one with bated breaths as she winced from the feeling of his claws digging into her ecto flesh “Ah! Claws, claws!” Error404 too complied to her demand and carefully gripped the shiny flesh with his free hand “Want me to finger you~?” he asked in hushed whispers, taking another bite out of the crook of her neck “Y-Yes!” “Then say, ‘Finger me, Master’. Go on~. Don’t be shy Luci~”. She whined in desperation as her body and heated bones made her fidget. It was bittersweet how he made her vocal for him. It was as if he got a major kick out of her being embarrassed and extremely lewd.

He enjoyed seeing her mannerisms be ripped into pieces with his hands, his threads, and cock--. “Fuck!-Finger me, Master! Please!” she begged. She welcomed the first digit “4! H-Hurry up, w-will ya?!” arching her back. With doing so, he paused to give her ass a deliberate hard smack “A-Ah?!~”. The sting brought some sort of arousal along with it “Call me Master. Or I won’t hesitate to punish you again~” “Y-You’re-Ah- kidding?!” “Nope~”. Lucida shook her head, challenging her partner with her eyes “Never Beanstal-AH!~” she was cut off with another slap, but less harder than before and this one left a pleasant sting behind. She had no choice but to comply, swallowing her pride “Sorry…. Master”. This made him next wear a satisfied toothy smile “GOod girl~”. He hummed as he thrust his fingers in and out, occasionally curling them up into her G-spot. Lucida shuddered and a quiet moan escaped her.

She buried her face into her arms to muffle more moans “Please….!” “Hm?” Error404 replied back, smirking “I-I need you….!” “Why?~. Be more specific dear~” “I need you to f-fuck me Master!~ Ah!” he removed his fingers “As you wish M’Lady~. Since you asked so nicely~”. Error404 next pull his black and blue shorts down as his hardened dick sprung out of its confines, dripping with pre cum. Lucida squeaked when he teasingly rubbed it up and down her wet folds, and entrance. She wiggled her hips closer “Desperate much?~” he humored. “Yes! God, yes!” she gasped, almost beyond shame, her body screaming at her to fill the aching void between her legs. A high pitched moan left her as the head of his dick slip in with ease passed the slit, against her, into her-. “Oh!” she gasped, a wholly familiar sensation blossoming in her hips and belly she loved from time to time. Error404 thrust the whole entirety of his spiked length into her without warning, she trust his habitual foreplay and her own natural lubricant. Pain and pleasure overtook her body, suffusing her body with a gloriously full feeling that was entirely common but…. Nice to her. Lucida adjusted her hips and position, trying to accommodate the height; it also happened to make the head of his shaft shift inside her as the spikes brush against her walls too. Then, he employed his strings to seize her body, wrists now bound in front and some more string wrapped around her plump thighs “Ah?!”, holding them apart.

Her gasps and moans are like music to his nonexistent ears. He next spoke, his voice low and husky “Want it rough?~”. He received a nod and a harsh slap against her ass cheek again “Y-Yes, Master!” “Such a masochist, A-aintcha?~ You’re wet as all hell”. “Ah!” she shuddered when he angled his thrusts “Hn! Big bad scary Lucida getting stuffed~. I’m going to make sure I break you.You can’t stay quiet for long my dear~”, adding slight speed and depth. The slamming repeat itself and Error404 felt his release closing in but he’d rather hear her squeal first. A loud moan escaped her when he placed his thumb and pointer finger pressed against her clit, gently massaging it. “Does it feel good?” “Please! AH! Harder!” she demands. And he pressed down, both rubbing the sensitive spot roughly. He obliged to her demands. She wiggles a bit under him, whining and moaning louder, fingers curling into the wood of the desk below her. “Yes! Fuck-! M-More!” she groaned and Error404 quickened his pace, slamming into her as hard as he could. The pleasant feeling of the spines touched all the good spots, a numbing sensation in her hips. He kept the pressure on her clit at the same time. He watched her wail and shake from her release, cummind hard “M-MASTER!! Ahh~!”. Her back arched and she’s absolutely glowing with pleasure. The sight alone sends him over the edge and he growls, spilling his seed deep inside, and coat her sensitive walls.

He next watched the tension leave her body, finally relaxed, and freed his partner from his strings. Lucida sagged onto the surface with a strained moan, occasionally wiggling her bruised hips as the excessive amount of cum drip out in tiny streams onto the office floor below. He pulled out and admired his work with a pleased hum, brushing his phalanges over her filled pussy, pushing it back in “Ah ah. Keep my parting gift for tonight with you dear~”. She can only nod yet again and he let it slide, since they’re done. 

He next massaged her sore body and bruised wrists. He earned a soft smile from her “Feeling alright, Luci?”, worry in his voice “What do You think, 4.1?~” receiving a chuckle. Error404 always loved her blatant sarcasm and attitude. It brought life to him and interesting days spent. He’s grateful to have Lucida around for company too. Even if he…. has a different way of showing it.

He pull away to next move her into his arms, carrying her back to their quarters “ Wash up and rest for a couple of days. I don’t want you straining yourself dear”.


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error!Cyan x Ada

On her way to her room, shadowed hands suddenly clamped down onto her shoulders. Ada jumped a little, spinning around to face her partner and old teacher. “Hey C. What’s wrong?” She grinned at the skeleton, pleased to see him again.

E!Cyan smiled silently at him, his cyan heart sparking a little more lively than normal.  He brought with him a faint smell of seasoned spices to the air, making the environment smell more exciting. Ada closed her sockets and inhaled deeply, enjoying the unusual scent and the feeling of his hands sliding down her sensitive rib cage, and slip a quick heated palm into her pants. The smell caused shivers to travel down her spine, exciting the magic deep inside of her, her ecto body snapping on immediately to his way of asking permission.

“Deal.  But you owe me.” Ada had said before skeletal hands seized her, pushing her against the hard wall. Pining her up and supporting the lower half, eyeing his most willing prize. She now faced him, blushing from the rough treatment. He waisted no time to rut against her, the large bulge a sign he’s already ready to take her multiple times. She knew he has amazing stamina. A rough hand pulled off Ada’s shorts in a surprisingly gentle but yet rough way, exposing the blue thick ass that had already formed in reaction to E!Cyan’s heat and magic. Just how strong was this heat?

She shifted slightly, just to test him, but he held her firm, not allowing even the slightest adjustment to make herself more comfortable. He was well and truly lost to his instincts. He next yanked down his own shorts and his erection sprung free without hesitation. Taking hold of his dick and smeared the cum beading at the tip around her soaked quivering entrance “Ah~! C~!” she managed to speak, a long drawn out moan as he gently worked his length into her, building some restraint to be sure he doesn’t hurt her even just a little. Her breathing escalated, to have been used to the stretching feeling. And confiding in it. Which came as a surprise since he hadn’t bed her in a while. 

Her face twist in ecstasy as he rut against her again, his thrusts becoming steadily harder as time went on.

She didn’t mind when his free clawed hand yanked at the rim of her shirt, tearing it down the center, and unfortunately her bra too as her formed breasts bounced free to the force of his rough thrusts. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking “Mh~! AH~! M-More! AH AH AHH~!!”, she wailed.

Just around the corner, an unlucky Killer passed by to spot none other than Ada and a friend of Error’s going at it like rabbits in heat. Which he knew it was Error!Cyan who’s heatedly fucking her without hesitation. She’s more likely on the receiving end of it by what he witnessed. The loud moaning made him a tiny bit flustered and mischievously pull his phone out to record them. Making sure he doesn’t get caught in the process.

“Yes~! Ahh~! Fuck me harder~!!” She groaned as E!Cyan began to put more strength into his thrusts, causing her to grip his shoulders to keep herself steady. Already she could feel the knot beginning to build in her belly and the stuttering of his hips. He dug his sharp claws into her bruised ecto flesh around the hips and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She didn’t feel the spark of pain passed their initial release, expecting the first round of his heat to be faster than normal. She muffled her loud cry of pleasure. 

She next slumped forward, catching a small break. But.... she knew full well he’s still painfully hard and started up again, a simple slam of his hips on hers echoed. The noise carried on to whoever’s in the room behind her right now. An unfortunate time, really. But neither of the two cared.

She gripped the fabric of his coat, eagerly repricocating the movement of his hips occasionally, hers meeting his and tighten around his throbbing dick to tease him. A growl escaped E!Cyan due to the teased squeezing of her walls heavily lubricated by both his cum from the first round and her own. He groaned again, burying his face into her plush chest. 

First of all, she wasn’t expecting him to pause mid thrust and tightly clung to him as he warped them both to a safe, and private location. A yelp escaped her as he flipped the dark skeleton onto her hands and knees, this time pounding hard into her without hesitation “C~! Ah! Oh god~! B-Breed me~!!”. She knew he were hitting all of the good spots and dug her hands deep into the fabric of the sheets, pulling to express the mind numbing pleasure “Ahhh~!”.

Ada’s whole body shook with another orgasm, sagging down onto the soft bed while she felt another round of cum flood her womb. She felt along the indent around her pelvic area to access how much she’s taken at this point but....

The moment was cut short when E!Cyan pulled out, roughly flipping her onto her back. He took in her flushed face, the panting, and the lusty expression spurred him on more. A groan left her as he greedily thrust his cum covered length back into her abused pussy. But Ada grew tired of bottoming out and doing little as she forced E!Cyan onto his back. She gauged his reaction. It appears he’s calmed enough to think clearly now by the way he’s not making any fuss with her wanting to ride him.

He is handsome, Ada admitted to herself.

Without another thought, she lifted herself higher on her knees and sank down onto his length. E!Cyan released a deep moan and his hands quickly came to rest on her waist.  
“Fuck,” He groaned loudly. She lift her eyes from where she were watching them connect to meet his eyes. Without hesitation, Ada leaned in to kiss him, her tongue immediately running across his teeth to ask for entry.  
E!Cyan quite willingly allowed the panther on his lap to take over. Her perfect hips and tongue were driving him to the edge quickly as she grinded on his cock, lifting herself up halfway only to roll her hips back down. She set a torturously slow pace, and he knew she was doing it on purpose when she squeezed her cunt around him, her mouth curving into an arrogant toothy smile against his.

She kept that up, relaxing as she lowered herself onto him and tensing her ecto muscles as she rose up on her knees. E!Cyan shuddered under her every time.

“If you think I won’t come just from that, you’re wrong,” E!Cyan growled, his fingertips gripping her waist tight enough to bruise. “That’s a little fast, no?” teased Ada. “We’re not even five minutes in for this round?”  
Clearly, that made him chuckle as he gripped her waist hard. “And if you really think I won’t make you come again in record time, you’re in for a surprise.”

E!Cyan brought a talented hand down to her clit, rubbing it back and forth quickly. She groaned at her sensitivity to the touch. He built her up with circular motions until her breathing became erratic and he pulled away, knowing she was close. She had been reduced to begging for a release now, and he smirked triumphantly. He took the time to throw his hips up into hers, nailing her g spot nonstop as she had failed to assert her dominance as top “Sorry sweetheart. Try to be more ‘assertive’ alright?~ hng!”. He adored the the way his lover bounced in his lap while begging profusely to let her cum. Which he indulged her final request by finishing her off and had finally gotten his not long after. He were quick to catch his exhausted partner, easing Ada down into the satin sheets and cover her up. E!Cyan next caressed her cheekbone and leave a gentle kiss on her forehead “Rest. You deserve it”.


	5. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanatos
> 
> (Faron x Thanatos)

Faron took an apple crisp from the basket and placed it between her lips. And moved closer to her lover. He blinked and did the same. The flavor hit him immediately, the crisp apple flavor mixing with spices as it melted against his formed tongue. She purred and used her telepathy ‘Like it?~ I baked these before’. Thanatos felt his tongue slide against hers to snatch the slice and ate it. She giggled and repeat what she did again. “F-Faron~!” He moaned out her name, relishing in the flavor and gesture where she kissed him this time. And deeper. His tone was almost sexual in nature, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t been spoiled with such delectable flavors in so long. Food was definitely the way to his heart as he swallowed and opened his mouth as a silent plea for more. Faron indulged him, letting him try every little piece of dried fruit. She even pull out other pastries and sandwiches, including pie.  
.

.

.

It was a peaceful afternoon, one of the most relaxing moments Thanatos had experienced in much too long. He rested his head in Faron’s lap and ate to his heart’s content while she hummed a little tune. The lullaby then put him to sleep like some kind of spell.


	6. Blessing From Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd & Jock verse fic
> 
> Jiva was returning home that fateful night from a fight ring.
> 
> And then....  
> She found something she thought she’d never find.  
> (These two characters belong to me)

Jiva was coming home from another fight night and then she noticed it was pouring nonstop ever since she had entered the underground stadium.

Jiva’s pov-

But then.... I heard the unmistakable cry of a baby off in the distance. I held onto my umbrella and ran, and ran. As fast as my feet could carry me through the pouring rain. I found something interesting. Normally. The mother would be right there to calm the child but.... all I found was a brown woven basket holding a few thankfully dry blankets with a large pink frilled umbrella to shield him/her from the rain. And I moved closer in a careful manner. And closer to be sure this wasn’t some kind of trap. Looking around to reassure my worries. Till I was able to also set my sights on the basket in front of me. I pulled back the warm blanket and to her surprise, the fussy infant is one of her people’s species. A skeleton. She couldn’t believe someone would leave an abandoned baby here. Much less out in the rain in an alley way, of all places. Not fed and at least warm.

I crouched down and rest my own umbrella against my shoulder before gently lifting the infant into my dry arms “Shh shh. It’s okay. I gotcha. Don’t be afraid. You’re safe now with me” a gentle whisper and rocked the child until they finally settled down, and snuggle close into my clothed bosom as if she were I were their true mother. I thanked my superior skills my own mother taught me about children and of course the hands on experience of caring for my younger siblings “Do you have a name, little guy?” searching around in their cradle till I also found a stainless steel heart locket with the name “Codex” inside. This brought a smile onto my face “So, you are a boy. Do not worry little Codex. I’ll be a good mother to you as soon as I can convince momma to keep you. I promise” I next put the sleeping infant back in the basket and carried him all the way home with me “Hmm. It would be best if we can catch a train. It’s still somewhat early?”.

With much convincing with Eva. The goddess happily let me keep the baby. Any of course, they offered to help care for the baby when I’m sorta busy with college and all. Well.... My mother would have a blast because she missed taking care of her children so, Codex is considered an opportunity too. I obliged with a happy “Yes!”.


	7. Just a Fever? NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth belongs to Nekophy  
> Palette belongs to angexci
> 
> This fanfic is heavily inspired by DNCE’s ‘Toothbrush’
> 
> Adult poth-

Palette was having a normal day as usual, sitting in front of the canvas, twirling the paint brush in his hand absentmindedly while humming a tune. Just when the brush was about to touch the paper, the door bell rung, and he got up with a sigh. He opened the door and backed up a little in shock to see Goth leaning against the doorway, breathing heavily, bearing a pained expression ”I-I’m here. Hehe, sorry I was late” he chuckled nervously “Oh dear! Gothy! You don’t look well!” “I’m fine” Goth growled, attempting to stand up straight, acting like nothing’s wrong. It left Palette concerned. He wanted to help but it would end up angering Goth somehow. His friend was acting unusual too, this was not the sweet Goth he knows so well. But instead, he patiently watched his best friend take a step forward, finding the right time. 

Goth tripped and fell into Palette’s chest, tightly clinging onto the material of his white navy shirt, trying not to succumb to his heat. He laid his head against his chest, blushing. His best friend laid a hand on his fore skull “Do you have a fever?” Goth pushed his hand away and stood up yet again, crossing his arms “I-I’m not sick...”. he squeaked when Palette suddenly slipped one hand under his knees and another to support his back, picking him up bridal style “P-Palette?!” he then threw his arms around his neck in panic, blush deepening. 

Palette chuckled, finding Goth’s noticeable blush and curious expression cute. He adjusted Goth a little and closed the door behind him, carrying him into the house “C-can you please put me down now?” he asked timidly this time “Nope!” strolling through the house and going up the stairs, laying Goth down on the bed. “Stay here” he watched him run out of the room and curled in on himself and grit his teeth, feeling his magic stir. Palette returned with a few things he prepped, a hot towel on hand too. Palette rolled him over onto his back and took his temperature and asked him to remove his shirt ‘Is it... just a fever?’. Then, the thick smell of what he realized, is actually heat permeated his nose and stirred something within him, blushing when his crotch started to awaken. He cleared his throat and laughed, looking Goths way “So...you’re uh...in heat huh?” Goths blush deepened further and the two couldn’t stop staring into each other’s eyes. He instinctively sat up and scooted closer to Palette, and he did the same too, as if they’re in sync, body and soul. Goths every last bit of self control melted away when his friend leaned over, dangerously close. Palette is a dear friend of his. He trusts he won’t hurt him. So... maybe?Goth threw himself at Palette and passionately kissed him. He wore a shocked expression but nevertheless, accepted the heated kiss. Wrapping his arms around Goth’s ecto body, he followed along when his dear friend forced him onto his back, chuckling into the kisses he provided. Goth finally broke the kiss, panting “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know what overcame me!” he panicked, confusion and fear written on his face. He feared for the worst. He never intended for that to happen and now Palette’s going to hate him for it. He expected his friend to shove him off and scold him but nothing happened. Palette only laid there, giving Goth a sweet smile before grabbing his hand and gently kiss his fingers, making him blush more “What are you sorry for? I rather liked it~” he flirted, pulling Goth over to land in his lap, straddling him. “How about I help you with your heat again?” Palette offered, grinning. That left Goth in shock. Help him with his heat?! He can’t be serious?! Sure, Palette quelled his last one when they were just teens but how far are they going to take this, this time? “A-are you sure about this? he asked, and Palette eagerly nodded his head. 

Palette watched Goth think about it, adjusting his thighs while he accidentally rubbed against his growing erection. He wanted to help Goth with his heat. He understood how troublesome other heats can really be without a trustworthy partner to help you through it, even if Palette took the brunt of his worst one yet years back. He flat out refused other partners and fought it. Because he wanted to save himself for that special someone. And that’s Goth. He’ll wait patiently until Goth’s ready to confess to him one day. 

Palette grew ever more worried for Goth just sitting there, deep in thought. So instead, he gave him a little push. Sitting up and then slipped his hands under his shirt, lightly rubbing his sensitive ribs. The sensation pulled Goth out of his thought process and moaned, hanging on to him, and resting his head on Palette’s shoulder. He smirked evilly, repeating what he did previously and that made Goth shiver, squirming a bit in his lap. Palette found this both really cute and arousing as Goth incessantly moaned, and began to noticeably drool from the overriding pleasure. He chuckled again and took the opportunity to roll Goth onto his back, underneath him and at his complete mercy “S-stop teasing!” he spoke up, squirming some more and sent him an impatient glare “So. Is that a yes then?” he pouted a little. Palette took a that as a yes anyway and took off his shirt. Next, going for his shorts as Goth tugged at his clothes too “Take these off” he growled, panting “Impatient, are we?” he chuckled, placing butterfly kisses on his neck bone down to his birthmark “Ah!” he faintly ran his tongue up and down the mark. Goth moaned and Palette then removed his own clothing, cock springing free when he slipped off his pants. Goth’s every last bit of patience melted away and grabbed his bare shoulders, and flipped them both over till Goth was on top again. 

Palette was just about to say something when his best friend suddenly flipped positions, landing on his back with an ‘Oomph!’. He glanced up at Goth with a questioning gaze, now his turn to blush a little “Gothy?” he received no response as Goth turned around, giving him a frontal view of his ass. He seductively trailed his hand down his hip, slipping in a finger or two, moaning his name. 

Palette himself drooled at the delicious sight, watching Goth divide the soaked lips of his summoned pussy and finger himself “ah~! Palette~!”. Palette then replaced Goth’s fingers with his own and groaned at how tight and how wet he really is. Preparation isn’t needed here from what he can tell but did it for common courtesy. To help his friend feel safe and mentally prepared. After all, he didn’t want to scare his best friend(?) away from sex. This was their first time and it’s very precious to him, even if it’s just for benefits. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Goth started rutting against his fingers, begging for more and shivering. Palette smirked and gently thrusted his fingers in and out of him, and rubbing his g spot. Goth moaned loudly, spreading his legs as much as possible “A-ah! Pale-tte~! Please! I-ah! Need you~!”. The moment was cut short when his phone went off and huffed, deciding to ignore it, giving in to Goth’s commands. Goth moaned when he finally removed his fingers and reached over to the top drawer of the night stand, reaching in to pull out a box of condoms his dad gave him. How does he have them? Well... long story short. Ink noticed how close the two of them are so he assumed they’re together and kept giving him condoms whenever he remembered. The thought made him laugh a little. His dad was unpredictable in many ways. 

He pulled out one and took it out of the wrapping and slipped it on. He soothed his hands up and down Goth’s thighs, trailing down to squeeze his ass. Palette slowly spread his cheeks, exposing his wet entrance and rut against it. This brought out breathy moans and Goth moved his trembling hips to line up Palette’s dick with his entrance, and eagerly sunk down on his length. He watched him moan and arch his back at the sudden entry, thankful Goth was preemptively wet. He waited for Goth to give him the go ahead before starting a steady pace. He didn’t think Goth would be a sub/dom. He thought he would have to take over tonight but he had proven him wrong and rode him vigorously till he became a moaning mess. Palette couldn’t help but to also watch the little show in front of him while thrusting up into Goth’s wet pussy from time to time. “AHH~!! HAHHH~?!” he screamed when he had hit a nerve and repeatedly thrust into that same spot “AH! HAH~! M-more! Palette please~!” Palette grunted and saw Goth throw his head back. Goth couldn’t have been more beautiful than this. A purple blush occupied his cheekbones while he bared an expression of pure ecstasy, their Souls beating in unison “Ah! G-Gothy! You’re so- ngh!-beautiful~!” he praised “MMM~! SO GOOOD~!” Goth moaned. Palette gripped his hips as his friend/lover excellerated the pace. A grunt escaped him as his release came closer and closer while Goth showed signs too. He swung his hips up to connect with Goth’s, forcing his partner to clench around him and scream “AH~! AHHAAAAA!!” feeling the other finally cum on his length while he too hit his own sweet release.

He managed to sit up, catching a panting Goth, who collapsed against him. Palette breathily chuckled and rolled them both over to pull out. His partner moaned a little into the pillow at the sensation and Palette lightly kissed his back bone before tying up the used condom and threw it into the bathroom trash can, laying down next to his best friend. He then moved to leave a collection of kisses up and down his partner’s back “Palette~. ah~!”. It didn’t take too long till the same stifling heat returned and Palette went into action again “Ready for round two?~” “Mmm~. Yes”.

 

Palette awoke tangled up in the sheets with Goth and propped himself up with his hand, watching his friend sleep peacefully with a smile plastered on his face. He softly laughed at Goths deep snores. This is truly the first time he’s ever heard him snore like this. Usually they’re barely noticeable when they were young... but it seems people change over the years huh? Palette dipped low to lay a delicate kiss on Goth’s cheekbone “I wish I could tell you how much I love you... but I’m not sure” he whispered, wishing he could confess to Goth. He really wanted to tell him how he felt. After all, he loved him to hell and back. He was the only person that noticed him when his parents were rarely able to spend time with their son. Busy dealing with Multiverse work and all. Goth was everything to him and he doesn’t mean it in a creepy, possessive way. Loud grumbling forced Palette out of his train of thought, carefully untangling himself from his bed mate and stood up, stretching his sore body before washing up. He glanced back at Goth one last time and made his way downstairs and prepared breakfast for the both of them.

Soft shuffling made Palette turn away from the food and saw Goth in the archway half naked, wearing one of his shirts, and his iconic scarf “Goodmorning sleeping beauty” he said, smiling with a slight blush “Morning” sleepily walking into the kitchen and he was just about to flip the pancakes but Goth embraces him from behind, sending his friend a worried look “Gothy?” he got no immediate response but a firm hug. This had him concerned. What happened that made him so silent? He heard Goth take a deep breath “Palette?” “Y-yes?” he answered, now deeply curious but still worried. Was it about last night? Surely, the sex was vanilla. He was very gentle too. But their biggest current concern was about him getting Goth pregnant. “D-did the condom actually break by chance?” he paled, and Goth shook his head, laughing “No. it’s not that at all” he let loose the breath he was holding in relief and asked again “Then...What is it?” “I’ll...tell you after breakfast alright?” Palette smiled “Okay”.

Goth faintly heard Palette next to him whisper “I wish I could tell you how much I love you... but I’m not sure” and gently caress his cheekbone with a solemn sigh. Goth sat up on his side, staring at the door Palette went through. He stared in shock, mouth agape. Did he hear that right? He said he loved him. How could he have never noticed the signs?! Goth scooted over to the side of the bed and slowly stood up, limping slightly to throw on a random shirt nearby and his scarf. which the shirt was Palette’s top to his uniform and shrugged, washing up, and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He took in the smell of bacon and eggs now wafting through the house. Palette spotted him and a small blush appear on his cheekbones “Goodmorning sleeping beauty” he spoke up, sending him a bright smile in his direction. Goth smiled back. Palette’s smiles were always so addicting to him. “Morning” he tiredly spoke, rubbing his eye sockets, strolling into the kitchen to hug Palette from behind. He wanted to tell him how he felt but he doesn’t know what’s exactly stopping him. So he settled for confessing to Palette after breakfast.


	8. Love and Lust- Adeon-NSFW Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada belongs to me
> 
> Leon belongs to BladeintheLight

It had been an eventful afternoon and thankfully, her dad came around to pick up his grandchild in order to give the married couple time alone for two months. A perfect time to catch up now that their daughter, Courier is old enough to stop feeding off her parents and now grown a never ending desire to explore anything she can get to.

 

Ada came from the kitchen wearing a blue sleeveless crop top shirt that left little to the imagination since she’s completely comfortable with him seeing her scars and placed down their drinks. Leon arrived back home just in time, discarding his shoes, uniform, coat, and comb a hand through his hair “I’m home dear”. She grin and banter with a hand on her hip “Welcome back! So! What do you want to do?” She asked while he unbutton his shirt down to the navel “A movie sounds nice”. Leon casually plopped himself down on the nearest spot right away in order to get away from the sore feeling in his legs and got comfy. Ada looked over at the TV. She next casually walk over to the Tv and bent over to push the on button, not aware of the little wiggle of her hips a bit as she push the button in the dimly lit room.  
   
When Ada stood back up, she turned to go sit and saw Leon’s small pink tint over his cheeks. A concerned expression slid onto her face once she saw the flushed appearance of her husband. Instead, she hopped over to him and flopped into his lap. Cuddling into him as she sat in his lap. Leon felt his eyes bulge as he felt his wife fall onto him. Well, sit on him. The hips that had just been wiggling in his face was touching his own in an innocent manner. Fuck. He could feel the magic in his soul swirl and reach out to his love out of desperation.  
   
With Ada now on top of him, Leon had to hold himself back from popping a boner that could ruin the night. He could tell his own symptoms of the pre heat is showing at last. Since he’s a hybrid of some sort from an experiment long ago. She had her full ecto-body formed, which did not make it easier for him. Leon practically held his breath as his partner leaned back into him. Seemingly more interested in watching the movie in front of them. Maybe Ada was actually being sincere and wanted to just cuddle him. He knew all too well she did need to wait for a bit till she’s settled in long enough to even have sex again. It has been a while. Leon shakily wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her gently. To which he received a nuzzle and purr from this.  
   
Leon sighed and closed his eyes as he took in Ada’s scent. She smelt like cinnamon and honey. She smelled like home. 

Unbeknownst to him, Ada began to see this. Both nigh embarrassed and flattered. She felt both their souls beat in excitement to the sudden change in the air. Her face flushing a soft baby blue.  
   
As the minutes passed, Ada kept moving. Claiming to be somewhat uncomfortable due to her husband’s hardened dick poking her through the fabric. She visibly shuddered at the pleasant feeling of it touching her sensitive entrance either way through her shorts. Leon offered for her to sit on the couch. She shook her head. She refused. “No no. I l-like sitting here close to you. I-I can deal with it” she had said as he made her eye lights shimmer. Leon seemed to understand cause he just agreed and tightened his hold on the shorter, fighting the urge to buck his hips. He were in so much hell. He wanted nothing more than to initiate some moves, it was causing friction to be placed on his pelvis. It felt good, making it so much harder. He desired sharing their Souls.  
   
He could feel Ada’s breaths start to become heavy and frantic. No. He has he triggered hers early!? Leon was a little unsure. But he gently turn to push her down onto her back with both legs on either side of his waist line. Ada looked up at him with hazy, affectionate eye lights. Leon huffed and tapped her cheek gently. Time seem to slow down to him as she blink, love and lust also shinning in her blue, and gold eye lights too.

Their situation seemed to hit Ada as her eyes widen at their position. Her hands flying to grab a hold of Leon’s hips, holding onto him purely out of shock. “L-Leon?! Wha-!” He next bare his hips down, grinding the large bulge in his pants against her own clothed wet entrance. Ada tightened her grip and attempt to pull him closer, wanting some sort of contact with her husband “A-ah! L-Leon-! I can’t- Hah~! W-wait! Mmm~!”. He next pull away to and leave gentle kisses upon her flushed cheekbones.


	9. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iso and Flower (Garcia) belong to me

“Mmm… You’re warm.” He nuzzled Flower’s neck, making her giggle. “How so?” “I know so, sweetheart~” returning the gesture “Touché”. He next mouthed along her sternum to cheekbone, decorating her face with soft skeleton kisses. Hands next sliding down to her waist as she had forgotten about watering her plants in the first place, accidentally watering the ground below instead. Iso kept his advances at a reasonable level since they’re outside with a few people passing by in cars outside of the large property, pressing his glowing crotch against her clothed hipbones. “Ah~. What’s wrong dear?” She’s been answered with “Heat. I just produced a clutch of eggs yesterday”. A deep blush covered her cheek bones as a light one shown up on his own, embarrassed. Flower put her watering can down and place her hands onto his cheekbones “Is there anything I can do? What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t help out?”. This made something in his eye lights shimmer, both scared and hopeful “I.... was wondering if.... if-Naw. It’s probably a ridiculous idea”. She became interested now that he’s mentioned it “Wondering what, Iso?”. A shaky sigh left him and work up the courage to finally say “I wanted to know if you’d like to start a family? A rough question, yes. But I-“ “Yes”. Baffled by her straight forward answer, he couldn’t process a single thought “Say what now?” “I said yes. And I’m not taking it back”.

This brought a happy smile to his face as he let her break away from him to finish watering all the plants in the shop before flipping the open sign to closed, taking off her sun hat, hand on hip in a sassy manner “So~. Shall we?~”. His curled lobster tail flicked in interest and excitement while the tiny legs kept a tight but gentle hold on the clutch. Exactly six in counting. About the size of small oval ostrich eggs, obviously unfertilized. He watched her go into the back yard across to their medium sized house meant for a big family, ironically. She waved to him “You coming?”.

Flower stripped down once they made it to the bedroom, her light green and blue swirled ecto body coming into view while abandoning the bra. Iso dropped his own clothes after, allowing his body to absorb the clutch into his tail and lean his body against his wife’s. 

She moaned when he rut his barbed inky cock right up the cleft of her ass, the leaky tip occasionally prodding her for entry. The small tip played with the lubricant there and he next brought a hand over to thumb Flower’s sensitive clit “ah!~ahhh!”, prepping his wife for what’s coming next. 

He had gotten impatient after leisurely stretching her out and divide the soaked lips, aiming his shaft, and sunk it in with practiced ease. A ragged high pitched moan left her from the familiar pressure. She bent over and clutched at the bed sheets as her husband set a hard delicious pace. Iso thrust into her feverishly. "f-fuck me~" Flower moaned surprisingly coherent admist’d the raw pleasure. He latched his teeth onto the shorter and licked the welling blood magic from her neck before he dragged himself out slowly until only his tip remained inside and then thrusted in harshly, making his mate cry out in pleasure as her face were rubbed against the mattress roughly. He was positively shaking with need, moaning in time with the hard, deep thrusts the other made. Iso smirked at the trembling body under him, drinking in every inch of raw need that made up his mate. "ngah~ h-hhardeer~!" Flower demand, tilting her pelvis upwards a bit, improving the angle. He let out a low growl. If his wife could speak this coherently, he wasn't doing a well enough job. He sped up, bringing the shorter to the edge far quicker than normal. "fill m-me~!", she encouraged as she came with a low keening noise, clenching hard around the other's cock, spurting her juices onto the taller's member. Iso gasped out the shorter's name “Garcia!” as his whole body locked up in response, shaking with the force of his orgasm, filling his mate up with spurt after spurt of magical cum. Her clenching walls milked him of every drop, whimpering as her mate's cum dripped out of her, wasting some of the good seed. She took a breather while her husband stood still in preparation for his clutch. She snap open her eye sockets as something medium sized slid through his pike, which fit inside of her, pressed at the entrance of her womb. The first egg managed to work itself past the opening, thankfully due to her heavily lubricated walls. The next three entered her so far with a soft pop and she let out a loud cry, squeezing the offered hand tightly, panting heavily. Five. Six. The whole clutch nestled in her fertile motherly womb. Her ecto stomach will remain flat till she carried them to full term. So you can barely tell they are there.

Flower finally relaxed till she felt a pair of familiar hands on her hips and the member hard once more not a minute later. He start up again, moving slower this time “br-breed mee~" she moaned, clenching around the taller. He next sped up on her demand, pounding into the small, willing body beneath him. The shorter skeleton started drooling in ecstasy and she ground her hips upwards to meet her mate's thrusts, letting out loud cries of pleasure. "Isooo~" Flower moaned loudly, announcing her third climax and squeezed down on the still moving member inside of her, babbling in a pleasured haze. Her husband rode her through her own orgasm, never ceasing his thrusts. A few moments later he stilled, completely buried in the shorter, going completely rigid. He next released his load into his mate again, coating her filled ecto womb with another round of his seed to be sure their children have a successful chance of survival.

Iso next moved his exhausted partner into a better and comfortable position onto the bed so nothing leaks out and massaged her sore body. Hands going over her sides, the ribs, and thoroughly messaged her shoulders. This brought a pleased hum out of his wife. He desired to be completely sure the mother of their children are comfortable and fed well. She took care of him when she found him injured. He’ll do the same in return.


	10. Drunken Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino & Hellath belong to me

Domino supplied Hellath the info he desired while hanging out else where private. It was the least he can do.  
.

.

.

An hour later, both gods drunkenly stumble into the bedroom as Domino didn’t really care he was pinned up against the door, deep in a passionate kiss supplied by his rival. After all.... Hellath promised him a good time tonight. Both are coherent enough to remove their clothes since they have a slight resistance to alcohol, cognitive thoughts going through their heads on what to do next. Domino followed along, welcoming the warm tingly feeling of Hellath’s hands going up underneath the black material of his leotard upon his heated rib cage.

The god next brought his rival over to deposit him roughly onto the bed, the two giggling. Domino went to hastily do the same, running each phalange over every rib and took in the lovely sight of their Souls glowing through the dark fabric of their shirts in unison. The error shudder and moan when Hellath next pump his spine. The demigod reach a hand down further into Domino’s pants with the other hand. There was a spark where their eyes met again. Besides the usual lust. It’s something unknown to them. 

This spurred the demigod on as Domino arched his back when he finally touched his rival’s sensitive pubic bone, triggering the error’s ecto rust gold body to appear “Now. Let’s see what you got here~. *hic*” slowly pulling down the material till an apparent leaking mound sat there. This made Hellath chuckle “My~. Never took You as a submissive?~ *hic* Thought you’d form a dick but.... I’m not picky~” “You have a lot to know about me, dearie~” smirking. He kissed him passionately, love & lust shining in his eyes. Domino too closed his eyes & moaned into the kiss.

Domino broke the kiss and drunkenly stare at the hard organ with pliable spikes on the underside of the shaft, aroused by the sight of it. Bigger than he had imagined his rival’s would be from just straight curiosity. Hellath managed a chuckle while stroking it lightly “Like what you see?~” he received no immediate response and use his extra arms to hold Domino’s lower half up while his shaft became heavily lubricated in his rival’s juices. The error had attempt to hide his face in the sheets below, moaning loudly when Hellath lovingly thrust his dick against his folds. This kept going for a while, satisfied to see his rival so vulnerable and embarrassed, squirming non-stop.  
.  
.  
.

“AHHH~! N-No *hic* more t-teasING~!” hearts now formed in Domino’s eye lights. Hellath complied to his demands and divide the wet lips to clumsily aim his shaft at his rival’s quivering entrance. He listened to the sweet sound of pleasured whines and profound moaning, not giving two shits whether Domino’s father hears them or not. Or even the others.

Domino didn't even bother keeping his noises inside, babbling Hellath’s name countless times as several moans and whimpers tumbled from his mouth. He would've felt disgusting for begging for more, but it felt too damn good to care about anything other than his rival. Although each time that he called the monster ‘Helly’ he felt him pause for a split second in surprise. He figured he was enjoying the little nickname, and he smiled proudly to himself. It didn't hurt to continue doing it now either, since he already had a knack for it. "N-ngh fuck, I l-love you, s-stars I love you~!” He panted, shutting his eyes tightly for just a moment as he felt Hellath's grip tighten on his hips, a high-pitched whine spilling from his throat. He didn’t pick up on Domino’s sudden confession due to his drunken state and continued on. Their bodies boiled against each other, sweat dripping down their frames as fast as Hellath's hip movements. He opened his eyes as he felt the monster's mouth on his forehead, snickering lightly at his words. "W-what, ngh, can't handle b-being gentle anymore? A little d-desperate aren't you?" Domino chuckled breathlessly, trying to be a bit of a brat and tease him before he got rougher and made the error regret his words. But he nodded quickly, tightening his legs around him a little more. "But s-stars, p-please don't be nice. I can take it, Hellath. P-please." He begged, a ragged moan shaking from his body as he felt the other on his neck, his eyes squeezing shut again at the pressure. Yet, he somewhat enjoyed the tiny pricks of pain that followed suit from the stretch. "Don't h-hold back. J-Just fuck me” He confirmed, offering a slight smile.

Hellath groaned, panting. "Hhng- god- I love you~" He could barely mind Domino’s teasing afterwards, muttering against the bone; "You're such an asshole- hahH~ you aren't much better. Look at- oH~ hah.. look at you- you're begging..." He moaned quietly, almost weakly, against his rival’s neck at his pleading. He knew that Domino would tell him if he was hurting, so he nodded lightly, starting to lick the spot he had been focusing on, traveling down to give his neck the same treatment to the rest of it, searching for a sweet spot. Tightening his extra hands to hold Domino’s hips in place, to hold him steady, he made his thrusts harder, grunting slightly as he nearly slammed into him, letting out a choked gasp to avoid moaning. But noises coming from him no matter his attempts to quiet himself had become near impossible. "Hah- AHh- OhH fuck yEs~ Hellath!” He let out a string of progressively louder moans, the Demi getting rougher. He carelessly didn’t notice that if he went even harder then Domino would definitely be limping the next few days. He was slowly letting himself get faster and harder though, gradually. His harsh thrusts were rocking Domino’s body, pushing him into the bed with every movement.

Domino’s praise made him shiver in absolute bliss, heat pooling more and more unbearably in his gut. He jolted slightly and let out a strangled moan at Domino scrabbling and clawing at his back. "OoH Oh goD- Helly!~" He panted out his rival’s nick name. The Demi also didn’t notice that he'd have deep marks and scratches on his back the next day. but the bruises on their necks would definitely be more visible. Then Domino started begging, pleading, making Hellath want to immediately do what he wished. "Fuck- I- Nngh-.. hah..~" until Domino started demanding it more and that he could handle it. Hellath knew that he wouldn't last much longer, he obliged, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold him closer, starting to pound himself into Domino. 

Just a few doors down from the bedroom, sat Error404 in his chair of his office quarters, eye twitching a bit from the continuous noises of that boy and his son going at it. Even the ridiculously loud rapping of the head board hitting the wall is irritating at best. A tired sigh left him at the predicament but chose to ignore this, reading the reports and piecing together collected code “That boy is troublesome. But.... he’s My son after all” managing a tiny smile. He saw that Cyan arrived with a pillow under his right arm “Mind if I sleep in your room tonight, 404?”. Error404 thought about it for a bit and then nod.

Going faster to his rival’s demands, Hellath shook the bed with his powerful, fast movements, wet sounds from their nethers and the creaks of the bed and their intertwining moans fill the room. He was finally fully letting himself loose, smoothly pounding himself into Domino, breathing heavily against the other’s neck, closer to release. Hellath bit down on his neck to stop himself from coming before his rival does. But that did nothing. Arching his spine, an expression of pure ecstasy written across his face, thrusting more sloppily as he barely contains himself. "HahH- oHhhH baby~ Domino~. I'm so- so closE-!” Hellath managed to say, before his extra arms holding the other in place tighten around Domino’s soft thighs. He was in complete and utter white hot bliss, on the edge of sweet release. Hellath’s hips finally snap forward with another final harsh thrust after Domino came, ropes of red semen flood inside. The existing barbs snapped forward to hold the Demi in place, forcing his bedmate to shiver and constrict a little around Hellath. The semen glowed through the pelvic region of other’s beautiful ecto body. “God- that was fucking amazing” Domino praised while his rival fixed his position, some semen rushing out beside the thick length. This response made Hellath chuckle. His rival’s claw marks began to stung shortly after the alcohol cleared a little over time. It stung slightly but still didn’t care. He collapsed shortly after on top of an exhausted Domino, eye sockets falling shut out of pure exhaustion. Domino never seem to care about the extra weight on top of him, welcoming the warmth of the other.


	11. Love and Lust- Adeon-NSFW Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada belongs to me
> 
> Leon belongs to me

To be continued-

The noticeable haze in his eyes turn her on more. She slant her hips up to grind back and moaned “Leon!”. The sight caused something in him to snap, picking his short wife up and brought her upstairs to the bedroom. She squeaked when her partner dumped her onto the bed and got to work, wiggling out of his work pants. She desires his touch. Wanting to be closer to him. To feel him take her with earnest as they strengthen their soul bond “How about we take the shower?”, receiving a nod from her as she too strips down. And followed not long after him.  
.

.

.

There he came out with him soaked, blonde hair in rivets no doubt from water. Her eye lights took in his perfect body and dart back up to his blue eyes. “Ready?” the soft but dominant tone in his voice caused her soul to thrum. A pleasant feeling regardless “Y-Yes” “Good”, inviting his wife into the large tile bathroom. 

She slipped the last and final article of clothing to join him in the shower. “Question. How about a safe word? Would you like one?” “No. I trust you completely Leon. Even with my own life” She looked up at him and bit her ‘lip’ as she placed both hands on the side of Leon’s sweaty and flushed face and, pulled him in for a kiss. Slow and sensual. Once their mouths meet, Ada let out a soft moan as she pressed her bare ecto boobs against his heaving chest. The water of the shower did nothing to quell his obvious heat from before. A primal growl escaped him and gently force her down against the shower floor where the water do not flow, prepped with soft towels to make sure she doesn’t get chaffed by the ground. And of course support her skull. A dignified yelp left her as she quickly wrap her legs around his own bare waist. The feeling of his skin against her bones create sparks of pleasure between the two. Ada’s soul then appeared to his gentle command. His mind could barely focus on any of that. What was capturing his attention the most was the feeling of Ada’s D sized breasts moving with her quickened breaths. Fuuuck. He groaned at the small amount of stimulation from the way the tip of his member rubbed against the quivering hole, leaking bits of precum. It felt good. She pulled away from the kiss with an annoyed groan.  
   
“Leo! Please.” Ada whimpered. “T-Take me”. A desperate plead of her own. She moaned at the feeling of her husband’s hand being pressed up against her vagina instead of his dick. She began to rock against the hand and lolled her head to the side. Tongues peaking out of the black skeleton’s mouth as she moaned loudly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. When he thought she wasn’t ready to do another round of sex again. Here she is, grinding against his hand. If Leon wasn’t hard enough before, he was now. She seem to have sensed this and brought her hips up in a good angle as she were too distracted by the desperate kisses, the way his index, and middle finger buried into her. A ragged moan left and began to grind down on the fingers working her. 

He pulled his fingers out to replace it with his dick, the tip pressed past the quivering opening of her heavily lubricated hole “L-Leon!~”. She sunk into his soft and slow kisses, reaching down to hold the outer labia open to accept his dick, relaxed under his ministrations. He had gained her permission to sink into her, watching his wife shake with excitement, and throw her head back. His fingers were already back to rubbing her clit. Pressure was already beginning to coil as she squirmed under his grip. Ada yelped from the sudden semi erratic pace. She grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails in, scratching the surface ever so slightly. Leon moaned and held held her jaw in place as he once again dove his tongue right into her mouth. She closed her eyes and let her tongue swirl around his. It was an incredibly sloppy kiss, completely lacking in finesse, but it was warm and wet and hot as their saliva mixed with his and she felt his desperation.

Leon set a hard but gentle pace, sweat dripped down his forehead as he pushed harder, lifting her ass up slightly. He cupped her cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze. Now that her hips were higher, he had more leverage to go deeper. This provoked a long whine. “Ahhhh, Leon, fuck. This feels so good.”  
“hnn, ah, say that again.” “This feels so goo-ah!” He cut Ada off by biting a sensitive spot on her neck bone. He next licked the spot and then bit it a second time, lingering and nibbling there. She turned her head so he would have better access to pepper her neck with love bites. 

 Her husband’s hip movements were getting uneven, so she knew he was getting close. “Fuck, Leon you’re perfect,” she whispered. “So amazing and you make me feel so good. Just fill me up until you can’t anymore. Fill up every part of me if you have to, I can take it. I can take it all, baby.” She thought she might’ve been overdoing it. But he was shuddering again and a warm, sticky liquid filled her womb. While some trickled down her inner thigh. It left an incredibly tingly feeling behind. Traces of his strong magic in it. Panic over came him and gave a panting Ada a soft forehead smooch. An apology. He was still hard and hadn’t removed himself from her yet, but he did manage to stay up on his own hands and knees “F-Fuck Ada! What if this knocked you up? I Didn’t pull o-out in time and-!”. She shushed him with a dark finger and kissed his lips “It’s okay. I don’t mind one bit~”. He were shocked at best ‘She wanted another one?!’. He wasn’t complaining but it does worry him sometimes “W-What? But you just had our daughter not long before?” “That was eleven years ago honey. I’m alright with this if I do become pregnant”. Time certainly does fly.... and he may have completely lost track of time. He now wore a mischievous grin and flip her over onto her hands and knees, nosing her sensitive neck bone, and hips positioned up to take him deeper again “Up for another round then?~” “Sure~”.


	12. Runner’s Starfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abyssal & Star!sans belongs to me

The short skeleton is not sure how long he has been in the bathroom, but he continues to stand with his hands on the edge of the sink, staring down into the bowl “You can do this, Star. You can do this”. When he comes back into the room, Abyssal pulls himself up into a stand. He grasps the zip at his back and undoes the white shirt in one fell swoop. Next, the long cape that appears to have the galaxy in it falls into a shimmering pool at his feet, which he steps over as Abyssal comes towards Star. He puts his hands on the other’s waist as the stary skeleton tugs free of Abyssal’s shirt and fumbles with his belt buckle. He presses his mouth against his, careful of the rows of sharp teeth, and he kisses him back hesitantly, marveling after such a while without having kissed the other person. Not since the piling meetings one after another. This is their moment. Something special. The softness of the alien’s lips, and the warmth of a wet tongue probing against his teeth. Abyssal’s body grows excited as Star presses against him, makes appealing little groans in between kisses as he slips his boney hand down to squeeze his partner through his trousers. The short skeleton couldn’t help slipping right into Abyssal’s lap too, lust stricken and veering for attention. Missing the other’s touch for so long. The alien snatches his upper arms, held down roughly, and pinning both his wrists against rumpled sheets above his head.

“Do it,” He breathes. Abyssal inhales sharply through the mouth.  
“What did you say?” he whispers, heart suddenly racing. “Fuck me, Abyssal,” Star requests with lidded eye sockets, panting “I’ve missed you. I need your love and attention so bad. Please”.

Releasing him, the alien got to work as a few tentacles moved out of place where his upper body was, gently pulling his mate’s legs apart as he ran a sharp nail gently across his found slit past the collection of tentacles. Two medium sized black barbed cocks risen out of the sensitive sheath to settle down against Star’s quivering summoned mound. Abyssal purred and couldn’t help caressing the lovely dark blue ecto body. Hands moving down to next use his thumbs to pull the swollen lips apart “Please”. It pleases him to see Star falling apart in his hands from just a small series of touches alone. He could tell his partner was getting impatient.

He next put on his best smirk and slowly thrust his members against the swollen bundle of nerves, triggering a few moans. Watching Star come even more undone as he teased him. Abyssal knows they’ve done this sort of teasing since the two didn’t want to take their sinful activities any further than just a few rubs and amounting orgasms. Especially when his partner goes into heat twice a year. He doesn’t really know if he could potentially knock Star up. Neither does the genie. So they resort to different types of intimacy instead. And maybe the right contraceptives occasionally.

But this time, there’s no heat and rubbing each other off is not necessary here. The genie pant and buck his hips as he managed to get the dull tip of one cold cock to fall down, pressing past the soaked folds. Till the top part just sat inside, leaking dark blue pre cum from the owner teasingly thrusting against Star. The shorter became even more impatient and short of irritation from the ongoing tease “T-Take me! ah~!”. Abyssal chuckled at this demand “Want two or just one?~ You’re free to pick~”. Star made a hand sign that says ‘one’, panting heavily. Unable to say it vocally due to the sky rocketed arousal from the amount of teasing he gave to the poor genie.

Abyssal took mercy upon his love and position the bottom cock, smearing more blue cum over the quivering slit before slowly working himself in with such surprising ease “Look at you, you’re dripping~. Was the tease That good?~”. He said, moving his hips at a slow and sensual pace. They consider this intimacy very precious time to each other. They changed positions by using his tentacles bound around Star’s legs to raise his waist up to fix the angle, adding a bit more strength to the slow but strong thrusts. The skeleton quivered from overstimulation of the first cock rubbing his clit while the other filled his pussy over and over again, with such precision that the barbs brush all of the sweet spots. Abyssal gave this desired reaction a well known toothy smirk “Enjoying yourself?~ I wonder if I just...~”, the Runner next pull out and force Star onto his knees, changing it over to sliding the first but girth-y cock with more barbs than the other inside, drilling his moaning partner. Not too fast but a good medium. He’d rather not release too early and drag it on. He wanted to make sure he gives the love of his life a good time. Like he had promised before.  
.

.

.

.

Star happen to dig his phalanges into the soft bed sheets to anchor himself from the semi-harsh thrusts “Abyssal!~ I-I’m close again!~ T-To sensitive-hahhh!~”. He could feel the cock inside him throb as his partner started thrusting at an uneven pace.

The genie’s release washed over him as his partner gave one last push, feeling the barbs hooking the alien in place at the opening of his womb as Abyssal spilled his blue milky load into him, and the second cock bursting all over at the exhausted pair’s knees. The two found a comfortable position to lay in, spooning one another. And waiting for his lover’s climax to finish. Other tentacles from Abyssal wrapped around his petite soft ecto body and one from his head of metaphorical ‘hair’ lovingly brush his cheek out of appreciation. 

His partner next pull out as the cocks retreat back into the sheath as he both purred and nuzzle Star. The shorter smiled before dozing off a bit “Mmm~”. For the rest of the night, the two just basked in each other’s presence.


End file.
